


With or without you (Day 3 Prompt Scars)

by Simsy



Series: Batcat Week  Drabble Series - 2013 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Batcatweek13, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Drabble was written for batcat week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or without you (Day 3 Prompt Scars)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by this comic book panel:  
> http://isiskali.tumblr.com/post/45666558965/omg-all-the-feels-what-comic-is-this-from-if. This is written from Bruce’s perspective and I have a very abstract interpretation of the prompt scars...
> 
> This was written for batcat week which is on between 21st - 27th of July 2013 if you would like to Participate or see the works so far please go to http://batcatweek.tumblr.com

It was the radio call I had been dreading. 

“Batman, We’ve found catwoman; She’s at Robinson Park. She’s in bad shape I am with her in the Southwest corner of the park” Robin relayed to me 

I felt my chest tighten as I sped towards the location on my bat pod, all the while remembering the note she left me, how she was going to take on the joker by herself.

 How she loved me with all her heart, but it was something she needed to do as he was the one that killed Jen her friend of many years and she wanted revenge. 

I had to keep my emotions under control, I had to remain composed as I didn’t know the extent of her injuries, I didn’t know what the joker did to her, all I knew as I drove to the park is that I fear I might be too late, too late to save her and that’s what was killing me. 

The not knowing was killing me

The fear of losing control if I find her dead was killing me

I would be scarred if I lost her at the hand of some murdering psychopath.

I drove to the spot where Robin found her, I jumped off the bat pod and ran towards her, she is laying there in front of a statue her catsuit tatted and worn, showing off the scars underneath in amongst the blood from being beaten up, she seemed very fragile and small to me as I looked down at her.  

I kneel down beside her, and gently lift her in my arms as I’m not sure if she has a spinal injury, I feel her chest rise and fall slowly as I tell robin to call Alfred to get him to scramble the chopper to transport her back to the bat cave.she slowly comes to and weakly smiles at me 

“He had help, I should have called for back up” Selina says meekly 

“It’s all right sweetie, I am here now your safe”

I kept her in my arms cradling her pray she would be okay, remembering  all the times she had seen me at my worst, all the times she’s nursed me back to health. Now it’s my time to return the favor, because when it’s all said and done Selina means the world to me and I can’t see her injured

Because her death will scar me more than any injury I've ever had and I'll be lost without her.

  
End.

 


End file.
